Never Will She
by WatsonGranger
Summary: He made a promise to himself that she will never find out how he manipulated her life. One Shot. R


She got up from the bed and tried to walk out of the room. She could hear the snoring and breathing coming from the other beds, including the one from the bed she had just left. She hoped that he continued to sleep. She is just going to take a small walk outside the common room and come back with no one the wiser. Just one walk by herself. She quietly tip toed to the door, but to her dismay heard him quietly say, "Where are you going?"

She flinched and slowly turned around. He sat there in the bed, watching her with silver molten eyes. She lowered her head in shame. Of course he would wake up and catch her disobeying him. She hated the look of disappointment in his eyes. She walked back to him when she saw him open his arms. She settled in between his legs as his arms wrapped around her. "I understand if you get restless, but if you wanted to walk, you wake me or Blaise up." She nodded and said, "I'm sorry." He kissed her slowly and brought them both down on the bed. Later that night as he brought her to the height of passion, he couldn't help but remember the first time he had ever laid eyes on her.

_First Year_

_She had bushy brown hair and bright chocolate eyes. She smiled at everybody and brought a certain cheer to people. He recognized her as a muggle girl that he had encountered with in the previous summer. He never caught her name, but perhaps maybe it was the fact that he stalked her instead of introducing himself. He had no idea that she was a witch. This made things so much easier for himself. He walked up to her and said, "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy." She smiled at him and said, "Hello Draco, my name is Hermione Granger." As she shook his hand, Draco could feel that she is the one. "Would you like to sit with me and my friends in our compartment?" he asked._

_Hermione's eyes were wide. She had made a friend in this new world quickly. She could only hope that she can make more friends like this. As Draco led her inside to his compartment, he stealthily took out his wand and waved it over her. She fell to the floor, sleeping. He closed the door and curtains and turned back to the sleeping girl. He unbuttoned the top button of her robe to expose her collarbone. He felt his fangs grow from his gums and bit down hard to mark her as his own. As he felt the venom spread in her, he could feel unbelievable pleasure race across his body. AS the venom finally spread through her body, he buttoned her up and lifted her with ease on to the seat cushions. He wrapped her up with a blanket from the compartment cupboard, and watched over her like a hawk the entire ride back to Hogwarts. _

It was a strange time for him as he adjusted to his veela senses, but once he got the hang of it, he never allowed her to be out of his sight. It made her annoyed at first, but after staging a hazing and hiring some goons to pick on her, he managed to establish a dependency on him. He always made sure to be present when she came back crying. As soon as he was sure that she would never leave his side, he stopped the hazing. It didn't mean however that he was allowing her to be on her own when they had separate classes. With the help of Blaise, he managed to keep her under a tight leash. He allowed no boy to get near her, until he realized later on in second year that she was unhappy.

He let her make her own friends, even males, but he evaluated them first before he made any decisions to let the friendship grow. It annoyed her at first, but then as the years passed it was endearing. She loved knowing that Draco only looked out for her. She loved to see the love and endearment that shines through his eyes, but hates having to see any other emotion such as sadness or disappointment. It made her feel like she failed him.

She continued to be with him, ignoring the jibes at her and the rumors spreading. Many of her friends thought it odd that Hermione is never by herself, but with Draco or his friend Blaise. Draco didn't care what other people thought. He employed Blaise to help him when Blaise and Hermione developed a brother/sister relationship. Losing his sister when Blaise was only ten hit him hard and Blaise was a cold boy before meeting Hermione. Draco was happy that Blaise could see Hermione as a sister, it lessened any competition between them. His biggest rival came in the form of Ron Weasley. The incident always involved the weasel hitting on Hermione, much to her discomfort. As if the bad blood between them wasn't enough, the weasel had to make Hermione feel uncomfortable. Hermione was always cautious whenever she talked about him. The rivalry between the Weasley family and the Malfoy ran deep in the history books.

As the years passed, Hermione became restless wanting to venture out on her own. However, the years of dependency on Draco made it frightful for her to think of being anywhere without him. However, she wanted her own time to herself and that's what she wanted right now. However, she can never go out by herself as Blaise and Draco were present. It was nice to have a figurative older brother watching her and Draco has always been there for her. Didn't they know that she just wanted her own time. She brought it up, but they took it the wrong way and thought she didn't want them with her anymore. She responded by backtracking and dutifully being escorted by Blaise or Draco.

That night, as she laid in Draco's arms after their love making, Hermione closed her eyes in content. Why try to change something that is already set and stable?

_Three years later_

_Hermione and Draco Malfoy loved their wedding night as much the wedding itself. Friends and family cried themselves silly. Hermione could recall how enthusiastic Ginny, her mother, Narcissa, and Luna were helping Hermione for her big day. She could recall the talks her father and Lucius had in the dining hall, drinking brandy and smoking form cigars. Lucius was thrilled to know that Hermione came from a very wealthy background due to her grandfather being a political figurehead. Apparently, even the muggles had their own prime minister. To have power in both the muggle and Wizarding world made the Slytherin side of Lucius hiss in approval._

_That night was the start of their honeymoon and it was magical in the sense that it was their first night as husband and wife. During their night as Hermione slept, Draco will never tell her the times he had to place compulsion charms on her to make her stay in his line of sight. Never would he mention the hazings he created towards her so she can become dependent on him. Never would he tell her that he had 'forgotten' to charm himself so Hermione wouldn't end up pregnant. He closed his eyes and promised that she will never find out._


End file.
